He's Just Not Me
by FuckYouiShipJori
Summary: Tori and Andre start to date and Jade's not happy about it. Read about how it's a fight to the death for Tori's affections. Who will Tori choose? The best friend or the brief fling read and review :3 (Tandre/Jori) based off the song he's just not me by Artist vs. poet. Rated T for sexual themes and language.
1. Keep Your Hands Off My Girl

**What's up peoples! I'm back hope you guys missed me. :p  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words**

* * *

Tori strutted into Hollywood Arts, with confidence. Her eyes casually scanning for Andre; her long time best friend and crush. She finally spotted him at his locker, looking for something. She made her way over to him. Tori felt eyes on her ass as she walked, no doubt a horny boy staring at her ass in her skimpy little shorts. She shrugged it off and set her sights on Andre. Meanwhile, Jade had been watching the half Latina's movements since she walked into the doors, just moments ago. Jade bit her bottom lip as her eyes wandered to Tori's ass.

'Good god, she's in the zone today.' Jade thought as she watched as Tori swayed her hips. Jade enjoyed the view until she realized that Tori's attention was on Andre. Jade clutched the scissors in her hands so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Hey, Jade." Sinjin said from behind the raven haired girl. He moved to stand beside her.

"What? WHAT?!" Jade exclaimed, frustrated. Sinjin flinched, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but notice that you where staring at Andre. I know he's great and everything but I'd be a way better choice for y-" Sinjin didn't get to finish his sentence before Jade elbowed him in the stomach. He fell to the ground; arms wrapped around himself as he groaned. Jade turned attention back to Tori and Andre. They were talking but Jade couldn't hear what they were saying. Jade groaned in frustration, her eyes flickered to Sinjin who was fully recovered and on his feet beside her. She had a sadistic smirk on her face.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" Sinjin stammered shrinking back.

"Go over there and spy on Tori and Andre." Jade said, answering his question.

"What's in it for me?" Sinjin asked. Jade gave him a pointed glare.

"How about I don't kill you in the next three seconds if you go over there and spy on them!" Jade hissed/whispered. Sinjin all but sprinted to Tori and Andre; casually leaning up against a locker next to them. Tori's confidence faltered as soon as Andre had greeted her.

"Hey Andre." She said nervously. Andre smiled warmly at his best friend.

"Hey Tori, you're just the girl I wanted to see!" Andre said cheerfully. Tori laughed.

"Well, here I am! You see me!" She said awkwardly.

'Way to be smooth Tori!' She scolded herself. Andre chuckled at her.

"So, you remember last week when we kissed in the janitor's closet?" He asked, shutting his locker and turning his full attention to Tori. Tori blushed but nodded.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date...with me...tonight? Nozu, at six?" Andre asked looking at Tori hopefully.

"Oh my god, yes!" Tori yelled a bit too loudly. Andre grinned.

"Great, so I'll see you later." Andre said. Tori nodded.

"Yeah totally. I will see you later." Tori said as she tried but failed miserably to be cool. Andre smiled shaking his head as he kissed her cheek then walked off. Tori started to do a little happy dance.

"Dear god, Vega. Stop before you break something." A dull voice from behind her said. Tori stopped dancing and turned to face Jade.

"Jade." Tori said her tone matching Jade's.

"What? You act like you're not happy to see me." Jade said tilting her head to the side, innocently.

"I'm not exactly jumping for joy." Tori retorted dryly. Jade scoffed.

"What's wrong now, Vega? That time of the month already?" Jade asked rolling her eyes. Next thing Jade knew Tori was in her face glaring her down.

"Look, Jade. You're the one who wanted to end things like what was it? Less than a week ago? So don't be surprised if I'm not exactly in a good mood when it comes to you."Tori said through clenched teeth. It took everything Jade had not to kiss the fuming, half Latina in front of her. It was true, Jade had ended the little fling she and Tori had going on. She didn't want to get too attached to Tori, and she certainly didn't want to have feelings for the other girl. But she did have feelings for Tori, and in result caused her to reluctantly end things between them. Making her go back to being bitchy towards Tori.

"Oh, I get it. You're just sexually frustrated," Jade said pausing to let her eyes search Tori.

"Want me to fix that?" Jade whispered seductively, as she swooped in and nipped at Tori's bottom lip. It was quick and only lasted a second, but Tori's eyes were so wide, Jade was sure they'd pop out of her head. With satisfied smirk, Jade grabbed Tori's wrist and started to pull her towards the janitor's closet. Tori; who was just now coming back to her senses, yanked herself out Jade's grasp. Receiving a surprised and confused look from Jade.

"No, Jade. You don't get to ignore me for a week then try to get with me the next. That's not how things work." Tori said defiantly. Jade crossed her arms over her chest, and glared accusingly at Tori.

"I'm just giving you what you asked for, baby." Jade said winking at the Latina. Tori looked at Jade as if she had just grown two heads.

"What I asked for?! You're delusional! Qué demonios te pasa?!" Tori exclaimed. Jade looked at the other girl confused.

"Uh English, Vega? Try speaking it." Jade said with a roll of her eyes. Tori sighed exasperatedly.

"Jade, I'm done arguing with you. Just leave me alone, okay?" Tori asked before she started to walk away. She stopped before turning around and looking at Jade with a more soft expression.

"And just so you know, it wasn't all about the sex for me. I cared about you Jade. But it's too late now." Tori said as she left a dumbstruck Jade alone in the hallway.

'What the hell does she mean too late?! And that she cared for me?! You can't just say shit like that then walk away! That's bullshit!' Jade fumed to herself.

"Hey Jade..." Sinjin said uneasily waving a hand in her face. Jade jumped slightly; too lost in her own thoughts to notice the boy walk up to her, before she fixed a death glare on Sinjin.

"What." Jade demanded in an icy tone.

"I...uh...have news." Sinjin said trying to get the goth girl a little excited. Jade just raised a pierced eyebrow, signaling Sinjin to spill the newly acquired info.

"Andre asked Tori out on a date-"

"What?!" Jade exclaimed interrupting Sinjin.

"It's tonight at Nozu, six pm-"

"What?!" Jade repeated, interrupting him again.

"Yeah, and apparently Andre and Tori kissed, like a week ago. In the janitor's closet." Sinjin said quickly before Jade interrupted him again. He motioned to the door behind Jade.

"WHAT?!" Jade screamed. Sinjin put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you need anything, I'm here for you." Sinjin said. Jade roughly shrugged the boy off, and shoved him away and out of her personal space.

"NEVER TOUCH ME!" Jade exclaimed glaring intently at Sinjin, before stormed off.

Later at lunch Andre, Beck, Cat, Robbie, Tori, and Jade were all sat down at their usual lunch table in the Asphalt cafe. Tori and Andre sat right next to each other, giving each other knowing smiles every so often. Jade had been glaring at Andre every time he so much as looked like he was going to touch Tori. She hadn't been able to get the image of Andre and her Tori kissing out of her head since Sinjin told her.

"So what is everybody doing this weekend?" Beck asked sensing and trying to ease the tension.

"Well I'm not doing anything." Robbie said shyly.

"Everyone knows you're a loser, man. No need to be shy about it." Rex said. Despite her bad mood Jade smirked at the puppet's insult, that is until Andre laughed at something Tori had just whispered to him. And just like that Jade's glare was back on the musician.

"Me either! What about you, Jade?" Cat asked Jade cheerfully. Jade fixed her glare on the ditzy red head.

"Chopping off a certain red head's hair if she doesn't leave me the fuck alone in the next two seconds." Jade hissed. Cat squeaked and put her hands on her head.

"Jade, that wasn't nice! And watch your language around her." Tori scolded. Jade's head whipped in Tori's direction, causing the Latina's eyes to widen and her to shrink into Andre's side slightly. Andre draped a protective arm around Tori. This infuriated Jade beyond belief, she looked like she was about to lunge across the table and deck Andre.

"So what about you two? Have any plans this weekend?" Beck asked before Jade could act.

"Um, actually, Andre and I wanted to talk to you guys about that. We're going on a date tonight." Tori said uneasily chancing a glance at Jade. But of course Jade already knew this, she just didn't like hearing Tori say it. Jade just fixed her glare at her untouched salad.

"Oh cool. Well one of my friend's from Northridge are having a party Saturday if you guys want to go, they said I could invite how ever many people I wanted." Beck said.

"You had me at Northridge." Rex said.

"I'll go." Robbie added, looking at Cat for her answer. Cat nodded a huge smile appearing on her face.

"I'll go if you go." Andre said looking at Tori. Jade scoffed.

'Not even dating her yet and he's already acting like her stupid boyfriend.' Jade thought not looking up from her salad.

"Well alright. It could be fun." Tori said shrugging. Everyone was now looking at Jade for her answer.

"I'm not going." Jade said dryly.

"Oh c'mon don't be a sour-puss. They have a jacuzzi." Beck said trying to persuade her, with a sly grin.

'Dammit, my number one weakness, of course he'd use that against me.' Jade thought, rolling her eyes.

"I said I'm not going." Jade said with venom. Beck put his hands up in surrender.

"Well, we'll just have to have extra fun for you then." Andre said, trying to make the goth's mood lighter. This only angered her even more.

"Hey, guys why don't we just eat, you know, in silence." Tori suggested, in attempt at keeping the peace. With that everyone grew silent.

"So what made you want to date Andre?" Robbie asked Tori.

"Uhmm, well, I've always sort of had a crush on him. And it just wasn't working out with any of my exes so I figured why not?" Tori said sheepishly as she avoided everyone's gaze.

"Really? So there was never a connection with ANYBODY else?" Jade asked Tori, narrowing her eyes at the other girl. Tori swallowed, nervously bringing her eyes up to meet Jade's harsh glare.

"N-No." Tori lied. Jade knew the girl was lying but she was hurt that Tori didn't even have the balls to at least admit to the others that she had at one time felt something for Jade. Regardless Jade scoffed, got up, and stormed off away from the table.

"What's her problem?" Andre asked. His question didn't get an answer.

Later in the bathroom, Andre was washing his hands just about to leave but stopped in his tracks when he saw who was blocking off the door.

"Jade? Jesus Christ! What are you doing in the boy's bathroom?!" Andre exclaimed clearly afraid for his life. Jade smirked evilly as she locked the door. She slowly made her way over to Andre; who was paralyzed with fear. She stopped she was just a few feet away from the taller, more muscular boy. Jade crossed her arms over chest taking on a defensive stance, her eyes boring into Andre's soul.

"You must think you're the shit, don't you?" Jade demanded; her tone as threatening as her glare.

"I-I'm sorry? I don't understand, did I do something to you?" Andre stammered, confused out of his mind.

"You took her from me!" Jade yelled slamming an open palm on a close by stall door. The slam echoed throughout the empty bathroom. Andre jumped.

"I think I'm going to wazz my pants." He mumbled.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't take anybody from you!" Andre argued suddenly finding courage.

"You're not going on that date with Vega tonight." Jade stated with authority.

"Oh really?" Andre asked, scoffing.

"It wasn't a request." Jade snarled.

"I don't give a damn. You're not the boss of me...wait, is the reason you don't want me to go on the date with Tori because you like me?" Andre asked scanning Jade. Jade raised an eyebrow before bursting out laughing. Andre glared at her. Once her laughter died down, she scoffed.

"Did you come up with that one all by yourself? Christ! Earth to dumbass, I like Vega not you." Jade stated. Her eyes widened as she realized she just told her new enemy her weakness. Andre rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well she's made it pretty obvious that she's not interested in you. So just move so I can go home and get ready for my date." Andre said stepping around Jade.

"Vega's mine, Harris!" Jade spat out at him.

"Too bad, West. She's mine now." Andre called as he exited the bathroom, leaving a absolutely pissed Jade behind. Once out of view Andre started to hyperventilate.

"That girl absolutely scares the chiz out of me." He whispered to himself.

* * *

**Well that escalated quickly. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews are a fangirl's bestfriend. :3**


	2. She loves U not

**Wow this took forever, anywhore from this chapter on this'll be a collaboration with I AM NOT TIM. They have awesome Tandre stories so if you get a chance go read their stories. Hope you guys enjoy**

**~Kenny**

* * *

It was 5:20 and Tori was in a black dress that stopped at mid-thigh. She kept checking her reflection in the mirror that was in the living room, nervously every five minutes. She jumped when she heard a knock at the front door.

"Tori, get the door!" Trina called from her bedroom upstairs.

"I know what to do!" Tori called back as she went to go open the front door.

"Jade?!" Tori exclaimed upon seeing the goth on her door step.

"What are you doing here?! I told you to leave me alone!" Tori hissed.

"You can't go on that date with Andre tonight. Just hear me out, okay?" Jade said as a look of anger flashed across Tori's face. Both girls remained quiet for a couple of minutes before Tori let out an exasperated sigh. She opened the door wider and stepped aside allowing Jade access into her home.

"You have 5 minutes." Tori said as Jade walked past her and sat on her couch. Tori hesitantly sat next to Jade, facing the dark haired girl, leaving the front door wide open.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I felt before, I was just scared that you wouldn't like me back. All I'm asking is for a chance to show you that I'm serious." Jade said meeting Tori's brown eyes. Tori rolled her eyes.

"And how do you propose I give you a chance?" Tori asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let me take you on a date." Jade said. Tori's eyes popped out of her head.

"No!" Tori yelled causing Jade to jump slightly. Tori rose to her feet, shooting daggers at Jade, who still sat quietly on the couch.

"What? Why not?" Jade asked sounding hurt.

"You're jealous! And you don't even have the right to be! You're the one who broke things off with me. You had a week to come to your senses and yet you did nothing! Why now? Why when someone else has actually taken interest in me do you feel the need to step up and fight for me? That's not how feelings and things work! Besides I know you, and you don't have feelings for me it's just sexual attraction." Tori ranted. Jade stood up, her facial expression took one of extreme hurt.

"That's not-"

"It's not true?! Can you honestly tell me you see us holding hands as we walk down the street, my head resting on your shoulder, while your's rests on top of my head?" Tori asked her tone softening as her voice was just barely in a whisper. Jade opened her mouth to say something but closed it as she started to visualize what Tori had just described to her.

"See? Just sexual attraction, nothing more." Tori said somewhat disappointed in Jade's silence. Jade looked at Tori sadly.

"I think you need to leave, Jade. My date will be here soon." Tori said wiping her eyes quickly. Jade shook her head.

"I'm not going to stop fighting for you, Vega. Whether you want me or not. I'm not going to give up on us." Jade said stubbornly.

"Us? There is no us, Jade. It's just you, and then there's me. I intend to go out with Andre tonight, and there's nothing you can say to stop me." Tori said going the mirror to check her appearance, again. This conversation was killing her. A part of her still wanted to care about Jade, and to give Jade a chance. But another part of her also wanted Andre and to give him a chance. Jade appeared behind Tori in the mirror.

"Why do you keep checking your reflection? You're beautiful." Jade whispered brushing Tori's hair over the tan girl's shoulder, and placing a soft kiss on her neck. That small action alone almost made Tori melt. It had been awhile since her and Jade had done anything intimate. It took everything in her power to not turn around and kiss Jade. Tori just let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding, and spun around glaring at Jade.

"I thought I told you to-" Tori was cut off by Jade smashing her lips on to Tori's, Jade immediately wrapped her arms around Tori's waist; trapping the half Latina. Tori stiffened at first trying to push Jade off of her, but found it useless as Jade wasn't budging. Eventually Tori stopped struggling and relaxed into the kiss, her eyes fluttered shut and an explosion of fireworks set off behind her eyelids. She started to slowly kiss Jade back, wrapping her arms around Jade's neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they ran out of air and Tori broke the kiss.

"See?...nothing...I felt...nothing..." Tori lied. Jade sighed before letting Tori go.

"Have fun on your date." Jade said defeatedly as she made her way to the front door. Andre appeared in the door way in a black tux with a red tie. Jade stopped and sneered at him with her hands on her hips.

"Harris." She spat.

"West." Andre deadpanned as he rolled his eyes and walked into Tori's house.

"Are you ready, Chica?" Andre asked Tori. Tori looked back and forth between Jade and Andre for a moment before nodding. Andre extended his arm to her, which Tori took with a smile on her face.

"Bye, Jade." Andre said with a triumphant smirk on his face as he and Tori walked to the door. Jade growled at him as she gritted her teeth angrily.

'He's rubbing it in my face!' She fumed to herself. She stomped out of the Vega house; following Tori and Andre. Jade pulled out her cellphone and dialed the one person who she could trust to talk about her situation.

"Hello?" The puzzled voice on the other line said.

"Beck, I need your help with something meet me at Nozu's in like ten minutes." Jade instructed and hung up before Beck could say anything.

"So you have a ride?" Tori asked as she came up and stood next to Jade nervously. Jade nodded.

"I'll be fine, go enjoy your date." Jade said crossing her arms over her chest. Tori sighed.

"Look, Jade. I just want to make sure that what happened between us earlier doesn't happen again, I want to be with Andre." Tori said sternly. Jade chuckled.

"Keep telling yourself that, Vega." Jade said as she took a carton of cigarettes out of her back pocket. She brought a stick up to her mouth and lit it. Inhaling the addictive nicotine, before bringing the cigarette from her lips as she blew out a cloud of smoke. Tori rolled her eyes. Jade glanced over at her ex lover.

"Want one?" Jade asked extending the carton to Tori. Tori shook her head frantically.

"C'mon, Vega. Don't be a pussy. Here just take a drag of mine." Jade suggested holding the cigarette in front of Tori. Tori bit her lip as she hesitantly reached her hand up to take the cigarette.

"I'm pretty sure that's peer pressure." Andre said coming up to the two girls, Tori immediately snatched her hand back dropping it down to her side.

"Are you ready now, Tori?" Andre asked. Tori knew he was getting impatient, this was supposed to be their night instead she was too caught up in Jade.

"Uh, yeah. Bye, Jade. I hope you get home okay." Tori said to Jade. Jade shot a glare at Andre for ruining her and Tori's moment before getting a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Bye, Tori." Jade said leaning in and kissing Tori's cheek. Tori gasped as Jade pulled back. Andre glared at the goth girl. Jade winked at Tori before swinging a leg over her all black Yamaha motorcycle, her butt hit the seat and she picked up her helmet from it's place on the handle bars and put it on her head. Jade waved before twisting the clutch and speeding off.

"You know for a delusional, psychopath that was a pretty badass bike." Andre said grinning as he opened the passenger door of his red, Jeep Wrangler for Tori.

At Nozu Tori and Andre were sat at a both in the middle of the restaurant. Andre was describing a part time job he just got.

"So, is there anything I don't know about the very stunning, Tori Vega?" Andre asked grinning at the blushing half Latina.

"Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me. So how about you just ask and I'll answer." Tori suggested putting her hand on top of Andre's. Andre smiled at her.

"What were you like at Sherwood?" Andre asked. Tori took a moment to think about this.

"Basically, the same as I am at Hollywood Arts, except I was a little more shy." Tori answered. Andre nodded. Tori took a drink of her cherry coke as the waiter brought their order.

"So, are you still a virgin?" Andre asked as he picked at his sushi. Tori choked on her soda spitting it back in the cup.

"Getting a little personal there aren't you?" Tori asked clearing her throat. Andre looked startled.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just curious. Gah! I'm such an idiot!" Andre said as he face palmed. Tori rubbed his hand.

"Hey, it's okay. I don't mind it's just your question took me by surprise." Tori reassured him. As Tori comforted Andre, Jade and Beck snuck into a booth in the very back.

"What are we doing here, again?" Beck asked confused.

"I already told you, we're spying on Tori and Andre's date." Jade whispered as she looked over at Tori's table.

"Yeah, but why?" Beck asked.

"Because I want to" Jade whispered.

"So why am I here?" Beck continued.

"Shut up!"Jade hissed. Jade discreetly put a menu up to cover her face and moved to the table next to Tori's.

"But to answer your question no I'm not a virgin. Are you?" Tori asked. Andre looked up sheepishly.

"Uhm, yeah." Andre looked away in embarrassment. Tori giggled a little.

"Why are you embarrassed? That's nothing to be embarrassed About. No, if anybody should be embarrassed it should be me. After my first time I wanted more and more. Yeah, I guess I'm a bit of a sex addict. If we're being truthful the last time I had sex was last week, on Wednesday and its already driving me crazy." Tori said laughing. Andre laughed with her.

"So who was your first time with? And what was it like?" Andre asked finding the topic suddenly very interesting. Tori blushed and bit her lip.

"Promise you won't get mad." Tori said. Andre tilted his head in confusion before nodding.

"Yeah, I promise." Andre said.

"Jade. And it was fantastic, she was so sweet and gentle not at all how I thought she would be." Tori said avoiding Andre's gaze.

"So what wait a minute you've never been with a guy?" Andre asked, astonished.

"No, but if you're lucky we might change that." Tori said winking at her date. Andre chuckled. He looked over and caught a glimpse of a very familiar blue/green eye. Andre narrowed his own eyes at the person behind the menu.

"How about you finish your dinner while I find a couple of songs to sing?" Andre suggested turning his attention back to Tori. Tori nodded excitedly. Andre got up out of his seat, gave Tori a quick peck the cheek before going to the stage and telling the D.J. Which songs he wanted to sing.

"You sure, man? One of those is a girl song." The D.J. Said.

"Then change the words around a bit." Andre said picking up a microphone. The D.J. Shrugged and started to play the song.

"Give it your all girl, give it all ya got! You can take a chance, and take your best shot. Say what you want girl, do what you do. She's never gonna, gonna make it with you." Andre sang sauntering over to Jade and yanking the menu from her. Tori jumped slightly at seeing Jade. Jade chuckled nervously.

"Didn't expect to see you guys here." She said rubbing the back of her neck. Andre rolled his eyes.

"Pulling pedals off a flower, trying to get your way. Keep pulling til' it says what you want it to say. Girl you can pick a field full of daisies, but she'd still be my baby." Andre sang throwing a wink at Tori. Tori chuckled under her breath.

"I know you can hardly wait til I'm away from her. Instinctively, I know what you're thinking,

You'll be giving her an open invitation, But my baby won't be taken can pout your cherry lips, Try to tempt her with a sweet can flutt your pretty eyes, She ain't got her hands tied. No chains to unlock, So free to do what she wants." Andre sang going back to the stage while Jade shot him daggers.

"She's into what she's got. She loves me, she loves you not. No matter what you do, she's never gonna be with you. She's into what she's got. She loves me, she loves you not." Andre sang, Jade sneered as she went up to the stage and snatched up a microphone from the D.J.

"You're the kind of guy that is always up for do or dare.

Only want her just because she's there.

Always looking for a new ride,

The grass is greener on the other side." Jade sang glaring at Andre as he glared back at her.

"You're the kind of guy who's not use to hearing no, All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go. It doesn't matter how hard you try, you're never gonna get with my girl. No chains to unlock, So free to do what she wants, She's into what she's got (that's me)" Jade sang pointing to herself and throwing a wink at Andre.

"She loves me, she loves you not.

No matter what you do, she is never gonna be with you. She's into what she's got. She loves me, she loves you not." Jade sang, she smirked at how angry Andre was getting.

"Doesn't matter what you do, she's never gonna be with you. Give it your all girl, give it all ya got. You can take your chance at a second hand shot.

Say what you want girl, do what you do. She's never gonna make it with you. You can pout your cherry lips (yeah) Try to tempt her with a sweet kiss (sweet kiss) You can flutt your pretty eyes (pretty eyes) she ain't got her hands tied." Andre sang getting in Jade's face. Tori shrank into her seat. Trying to avoid the curious glances that were being thrown at her. Beck rolled his eyes at both Andre and Jade's behavior before he left the building.

"No chains to unlock, So free to do what she wants. She's into what she's got, She loves me, she loves you not. No matter what you do, she's never gonna be with you. She is into what she's got, She loves me, she loves you not..." Jade and Andre sang the last verses of the song together; stubbornly glaring at each other.

"She's mine, stay away from her!" Jade yelled shoving Andre's chest.

"Oh! You are so lucky I don't hit girls!" Andre yelled back, as lightly pushed Jade back.

"Yeah! Cause' you're a little bitch!" Jade yelled.

"Stop it! Both of you! I'm right here, and I'm not either one of yours." Tori exclaimed getting up from her table and standing in front of the stage. Both Andre and Jade snapped their heads in Tori's direction; their expressions softening.

"Tori...I'm sorry, but I can't just sit back while you and him-"

"What are you doing here, Jade?!" Tori demanded crossing her arms over her chest.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to win you back." Jade spoke softly, jumping down from the stage and standing in front if Tori. A chorus of Aww's broke out around the restaurant. Andre scoffed as he jumped down from the stage and stood in front of Tori as well.

"That's bullshit, and you know it. The only reason you're here is to ruin my date with Tori. Well congratulations Jade, you've succeeded." Andre said glaring at the raven haired girl. Jade rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Tori. I'm not lying, I really do like you." Jade said taking one of Tori's hands in her own, and looking Tori in her eyes desperately.

"Don't listen to her, Tori. Please, I want to be with you." Andre pleaded taking Tori's other hand. Tori looked at back and forth between the two of them.

"Jesus Christ, this is insane! I bet straight people don't have to deal with this kind of drama!" Tori as she yanked her hands back and stormed out of the restaurant, with Andre and Jade following close behind her.

"This is ridiculous! I'm not that great of a person! I'm nothing special! There is no reason you two should be fighting over me! Jade, leave Andre and I alone we just want to have a nice evening just the two of us!" Tori cried turning on Jade.

"Go on a date with me." Jade said defiantly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Will it get you to leave us alone?" Tori challenged, getting very frustrated with the situation. Jade clenched her jaw, her tongue poked the inside of her cheek.

"Yes." Jade said through gritted teeth.

"Fine! I'll go on a date with you! Now will you leave us alone?" Tori demanded throwing her arms up in frustration. Jade smiled brightly.

"Really?" Jade asked hope in her voice. Tori nodded. Jade jumped at Tori; wrapping her arms around the half Latina and covering her face with soft kisses.

"Thank...you...Tori!" Jade said between kisses.

"Aye, yai, yai! Okay, okay! That's enough! You're welcome. Very happy for you. Now let me get back to my current date." Tori said as she tried desperately to get out of Jade's embrace. Jade cleared her throat and backed off. She smiled at Tori.

"I'll pick you up at 9:00." Jade said before going off to her bike. Tori rolled her eyes and turned to face Andre.

"Want to go see a movie?" Andre suggested. Tori looked down at her cock-tail dress.

"We're a little dressed up for a movie, don't ya think?" Tori said. Andre shrugged.

"I was thinking a drive-in." He said, with a hopeful grin. Tori smiled.

"I have never been to one of those. But I've always wanted to go to one!" Tori said excitedly.

"Well today is you're lucky day, sexy señora. We should stop at a gas station for snacks." Andre said taking Tori's hand in his. Tori intertwined their fingers and swung their hands back and forth as they walked to Andre's car.

After stopping off at a gas station and getting tons of junk food Tori and Andre sat on the grass at a local drive in. Tori leaned into Andre's side, sighing contently as Andre wrapped a muscular arm around her shoulders. Tori shivered slightly.

"You're cold. You want my jacket?" Andre said as he took off his suit's jacket and put it around Tori. Tori chuckled.

"Cliche; boy taking off his jacket and putting it on the girl. You're such a dork!" Tori said nudging Andre as she laughed. Andre blushed and reached for his jacket.

"Okay, meanie. I want my jacket back then." Andre said playfully.

"No! I meant in a good way! Like you're a-dork-able." Tori said tugging the jacket tighter around her. Andre chuckled before he playfully pushed Tori on to her back. She grabbed his shirt pulling him down on top of her.

"She cheats!" Andre said laughing, Tori laughed with him.

"All's fair in love and war." She said tapping him on the nose, lightly. They chuckled for awhile before Andre started to lean in and kiss Tori. Tori met him halfway, wrapping her arms around his neck. A fire ignited in Tori, flaming with new fires of passion. They sat under the night's sky kissing for a few more minutes, before Tori's phone rang causing the two to jump apart. Andre chuckled as he handed Tori her phone.

"Hello?" Tori said as she answered.

"Vega, I'll be at your house in ten minutes. I just have to stop off and get gas. Also you may want to change into a dress that allows you to actually move your legs, hips, and torso." Jade suggested on the other line. Tori groaned.

"Jade, you said a date. Not sex!" Tori hissed.

"Calm your perky tits. I'm taking you to a dance club I go to all the time; called Loaded. It's Rihanna night, I'm pretty sure you'll love it." Jade said smirking. Tori exhaled.

"Fine, but I have to be back before one o'clock." Tori said.

"I thought your parents were out of town for the rest of the month?" Jade said confused.

"They are, but Trina is still there." Tori said.

"You have to stay at your house alone with tone death McGee? Sucks to be you." Jade said chuckling. Tori had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.

"Bye, Jade." Tori said.

"See ya in a few, Vega." Jade said before hanging up. Tori sighed as she turned to Andre.

"I have to go." She said reluctantly.

"I'll take you." Andre said as he began folding up the blanket.

Later Andre was walking Tori to her door.

"Thank you, I mean for the movie. I'm really sorry about Jade, by the way." Tori said looking down. Andre chuckled.

"It's fine, I was acting like a dick too." He told her grabbing her hand.

"So, do you wanna do this again?" Andre asked looking hopeful.

"Yeah, I'd like that. When is good for you?" Tori asked with a smile.

"Saturday next week?" Andre suggested.

"It's a date." Tori said using her free hand to poke Andre on his nose. Andre laughed as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her for a kiss. Andre poked his tongue at Tori's lips, and she parted them letting Andre's tongue explore her mouth. Andre backed Tori up against the wall of the house. They made out for a few more minutes before a clearing of a throat caused Tori to break the kiss. Her and Andre's heads snapped in the direction of the person, to see Jade in a short, red, salsa dress with a disgusted look on her face. Andre backed off of Tori, all the while sending a death glare at Jade.

"Well, good night, Tori. I had fun tonight, despite the constant cockblock." Andre joked smirking. Tori chuckled.

"Good night, Andre." Tori said. Andre pulled her in for a hug and a brief kiss, before letting her go. He passed by Jade cautiously, in fear that the very violent girl would hit him.

"Yeah, that was weird for everybody." Jade called to him as he entered his jeep. Jade turned back to Tori with a cocky smile playing on her face. Tori rolled her eyes and started to walk past Jade, but Jade stopped her by putting her hand on the wall; her arm outstretched in front of Tori blocking the half Latina's path. Tori's eyes looked at Jade's arm them into those blue/green pools of desire.

"Jade, what're you doing?" Tori asked curiously. Jade smirked.

"You look absolutely stunning, but your dress is too tight and and short for the kind of dancing we'll be doing." Jade answered.

"Well, what kind of dress am I supposed to wear?" Tori demanded crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're Latina, right? Don't you have a salsa dress?" Jade asked raising a pierced eyebrow. Tori narrowed her eyes at the goth.

"That's racist!" Tori exclaimed. Jade growled in frustration.

"Do you have a salsa dress or not?" Jade asked through gritted teeth. Tori rolled her eyes.

"I'm half Latina, of course I have a salsa dress." Tori grumbled. She looked at Jade for minute before they both started laughing.

"Oh! But I'm racist!" Jade cried; as she chuckled.

"It's okay when I say it!" Tori called chuckling as well as she unlocked her front door and went to her room and changed.

"Bring a jacket, hypocrite!" Jade called to her date.

Jade was leaned up against her motorcycle waiting for Tori, as the brunette stepped out of the house in a black salsa dress sort of similar to Jade's. Jade glanced up at Tori, her jaw almost hitting the floor. She was conflicted, she couldn't decide if she wanted to call Tori drop dead sexy, or breathlessly stunning. Tori rolled her eyes as Jade just stared at her with her mouth wide open. Tori smirked as she seductively walked over to Jade. Tori put her index finger under Jade's chin and slowly shut Jade's mouth.

"Careful, you'll catch flies." Tori said winking at Jade. Jade swallowed and chuckled nervously.

"You don't look too bad, Vega. I mean obviously I look better." Jade said covering up her embarrassment with a quick insult.

"You know, it's kind of late. I think I'll just back inside and go to bed." Tori as she started to walk back towards her house.

"No!" Jade all but yelped as she quickly caught Tori by the arm.

"I...I'm sorry. I'm nervous, okay? It won't happen again. Please just go out with me tonight." Jade pleaded her eyes frantically searching Tori's face. Tori's eyes widened in surprise.

'Jade actually apologized for being rude! And she's practically begging me to go out with her. Maybe she really does have feelings for me.' Tori thought. Jade hesitantly; fearing that if she moved Tori would leave, pulled Tori to her motorcycle. Jade handed Tori a extra helmet, as she put on her own.

"We're taking your bike?" Tori asked uncertainly as she put the helmet on. Jade sighed loudly.

"Okay first of all, it's a motorcycle. Secondly, what's wrong? You don't want to ride on it?" Jade asked titling her head at Tori. Jade swung her leg over the motorcycle and settled in the seat. She turned it on; smirking as it purred. She glanced over at Tori who stood still on the curb eyeing the cycle, cautiously.

"I've never ridden on one before." Tori said, her voice muffled by the face cover of the helmet.

"Relax, you're in good hands. I know how to drive it. Now c'mon I made a very specific song request earlier and we might miss it." Jade said, her hands on the handlebars. Tori sighed but complied to Jade's request as she hesitantly hopped on the seat behind Jade. She wrapped her arms around Jade's torso clinging to the goth tightly as the motorcycle jolted forward letting out a loud 'burrrrroooom' noise as it sped down the street. Tori held on; if possible, tighter to Jade, which caused a huge grin to spread across the goth's face.

Within ten minutes they arrived at the club. Tori noticed the bouncer by the door checking people's I.D.'s

"Jade! I thought we were going to a teen club!" Tori hissed, as they got off the motorcycle.

"I never said we were going to a teen club." Jade said in a matter of fact tone.

"We're not even 21!" Tori exclaimed.

"Lower your voice, Vega. I would to not spend my first date with you in jail." Jade said.

"And relax I got everything covered." Jade continued pulling out two laminated cards from her jacket pocket.

"Are those fake I.D.'s?!" Tori whispered/yelled. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Why are you acting so surprised about all this? Did you forget who you were here with?" Jade joke, chuckling at herself. Tori glared at the goth.

"This is so illegal Jade. What if have to go to jail?! Oh man, dad's gonna kill me." Tori whined as she started to panic. Jade rolled her eyes, something she was doing a lot of lately.

"Tori, just relax okay? You're with Jade West, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Jade said rubbing Tori's arm lightly, as she pulled the half Latina toward the head of the line of the other waiting people.

"You just cut all those people!" Tori scolded when they were next in line.

"Yep." Jade stated popping the 'P'. Tori just shook her head disapprovingly. Jade handed their I.D.'s to the bouncer, who's eyes were staring directly at Jade's chest. Tori noticed this and a fire ignited in her.

"Can you please take your eyes off my date's chest, and do your job!" Tori snapped at the man as she wrapped a possessive arm around Jade's waist . A little smirk appeared on Jade's face at Tori's jealousy. The bouncer looked surprised at the half Latina's outburst, before handing the I.D.'s back to Jade allowing both girls to enter the loud club. Tori's eyes roamed the club. It had Mexican decorations. There was a few Latinos, but the majority of the club were hipsters. Jade heard the familiar beat of the song she requested and pulled Tori to the very crowed dance floor. It took Tori a moment to recognize the song. She also noticed all of the dancing men and women leave the dance floor.

"Jade! We can't dance to this song, it's a lesbian song. What if they stare?" Tori whispered to her date urgently. Jade shrugged.

"Then, they see us. What have I always told you?" Jade asked. Tori sighed.

"Not to give a f-word about what people think." Tori said unenthusiastically. Jade chuckled at Tori's resistance of cussing and pulled the half Latina close to her chest. Jade one of her hands on Tori's waist and held Tori's hand with the other; taking on a proper salsa dance posture. Tori immediately put her free hand on Jade's shoulder soon the pair started to dance together in rhythm to the song; Jade taking the lead.

_Te amo, Te amo,_

_She says to me._

_I hear the pain in her voice..._

_Then we danced underneath the candelabra;_

_She takes the lead _

_That's when I saw it in her eyes; it's over._

Tori looked at Jade with sympathetic eyes as the song played and they continued to dance. Jade's eyes were clouded; but nonetheless she wore a smirk on her face.

_Then she says Te amo,_

_then she put her hand around me waist._

_I told her no, _

_She cried Te amo! _

_I told her I'm not gonna run away,_

_but let me go._

_My soul is awry, without asking why I said Te amo._

_Wish somebody'd tell me what she said?_

_Don't it mean I love you?_

_I think it means I love you..._

_Don't it mean I love you?_

Jade now had tears streaming down her face, but she continued to dance like an expert. Tori stared at her dance partner in awe as she moved with Jade.

'She's so affected by the song. It's my fault, I know.' Tori thought guiltily.

_Listen we can dance,_

_But you gotta watch your hands._

_Watch me all night, I'm movin' to the night_

_Because I understand, that we all need love_

_And I'm not afraid to feel the love but I don't feel that way! No..._

Tori; now had her back to Jade, with both of Jade's hands on her waist. Tori slid down Jade's body in a sensual way. Jade's tear-stained face in the crook of Tori's neck, where she place a very soft and light kiss. Tori whimpered then turned around to face Jade again so they could dance to the last couple of lyrics to the song.

_Think it means I love you..._

_Te amo, Te amo_

_Don't it mean I love you?_

Jade slowly dipped Tori, as the last beat of the song played out. Jade's head hovering over Tori's cleavage. Both Tori and Jade were breathing heavily from the dance.

"Te amo..." Jade said to herself, but Tori heard it. Jade brought Tori upright, and wore a sad smile on her face.

"Jade..." Tori whispered in concern, looking at the other girl.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to the are drinks and food over there. Why don't you get some you look thirsty." Jade said handing Tori her wallet. Tori gasped and tried to decline but Jade was already going into the bathroom. Tori sighed as she made her way over to the bar.

"Can I get two waters and a couple of chimichangas?" Tori asked the bartender as she handed him the right amount of money. Tori sat down on the stool as she waited for her order. She felt heat next to her and turned expecting to see Jade, but was disappointed to see that it was just some hipster boy. The boy looked at her with a perplexed look on his face. He sat there for a couple of minutes just staring at Tori and it was starting to make her uncomfortable.

"Can I help you with something?" Tori asked politely.

"Are you a dyke?" The boy asked his face wrinkling in disgust.

"Umm, no. I'm a person with feelings." Tori said her eyes narrowing at the boy.

"Well, I saw you dancing with that other girl to that lesbo song." The boy retorted. Tori sighed exasperatedly.

"She's my date. And I'm bi, are you happy now?" Tori said through gritted teeth.

"I just want you to know that you're going to hell." The boy said.

"And she'll be sure to have lots of fun while she's there. Get the fuck out of my seat and away from my girl." Jade growled from behind the boy. The boy jumped at the venom in her voice. He quickly scurried away. Jade took the empty seat next to Tori offering her a small smile.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked with worry and concern written all over her face. She placed her hand on top of Jade's as to comfort the goth. Jade smiled brightly at Tori; an actual, genuine smile.

"I'll be fine. C'mon lets just enjoy our date." Jade said excitedly.

Later, Jade is walking Tori to her door.

"So, can I get a goodnight kiss?" Jade joked stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets. Tori smiled warmly at Jade before pressing her lips against the Goth's. Jade eagerly kissed the other girl back. They broke apart and Jade was wearing the biggest grin Tori had ever seen.

"We should do this again sometime, but, uh, only if y-you want to that is. I mean pfft as if I care, what you do." Jade stammered, her nervousness showing but she quickly covered it up with a nonchalant facade, though her eyes gave her away. Tori looked uncertain for a moment.

"I'll have to see if that's okay with Andre." Tori said. Jade nodded in understanding.

"Goodnight, Tori." Jade said smiling a little.

"Night, Jade. And Jade, please don't think I don't care or love you. You took my virginity, I'll always have a special place in my heart for you. I'm sorry I was so hard on you earlier, it's just that I really, want to be with Andre." Tori said. Jade nodded.

"Sorry, I'm so persistent. I...I just...uh, never mind it's stupid, later Tori." Jade said sighing. Tori was about to question her but Jade quickly kissed her cheek, then hopped on her motorcycle and sped away. Tori sighed feeling conflicted again.

* * *

**The song Andre and Jade sung was He loves U not by Dream and the song Tori and Jade danced to is called Te Amo by Rihanna.**

**Disclaimer: I copied some the lyrics from songs are not mine I do not own Victorious or any of its characters.**


	3. I Don't Mind

**How's it going bros? It's been awhile. Here is a very late update HAPPY LABOR DAY!**

* * *

Tori groggily trudged into her living room, her hair a frazzled mess. She had just woken up a few minutes earlier to very loud knocking on the front door. Tori yanked open the door.

"Andre?" Tori asked; rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The boy in question was dressed casual, dark blue jeans and a plaid button up t-shirt, his long dreads pulled back into a long pony tail; showing off the shaved sides of his heads. As opposed to Tori's frazzled hair, huge t-shirt which one of the sleeves hung loosely off her right shoulder, and her pajama bottoms baggy.

"What're you doing here so early?" Tori asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Early? It's like 5:30. And we're supposed to go to Beck's friend's party, today. Cat, Robbie, and Beck are waiting outside in Beck's truck." Andre said pointing with his thumb to the beat up red truck parked in front of Tori's house.

"Oh, shoot! I totally forgot about that. I'm sorry I'll be down in a bit." Tori said. Andre nodded, kissed her cheek, then went back to Beck's truck.

Ten minutes later, Tori came bounding towards Beck's truck in a black, leather, jacket that hung loosely around her shoulders. Underneath, she wore a blank tank top, that was low enough to show just the right amount of cleavage. And finally her jeans were just normal, skin-tight, dark blue, skinny jeans. Andre stared at her as she got in up front; in the passenger's seat, jaw slacked. Tori looked at him in the rearview mirror, smiling.

"What?" She asked her eyes sparkling. Andre blushed darkly and looked down avoiding her gaze.

"N-Nothing. You just look gorgeous, is all." Andre stammered.

"Thank you. You look great." Tori said. Andre smiled at her. Beck glanced over taking in the Latin girl's appearance. He opened his mouth to compliment her, when a small design on the jacket caught his eye.

"Is...is that Jade's jacket?" Beck asked confused.

"Huh?" Tori asked looking down, to examine the jacket.

"Oh, yeah. I guess it is. I must've forgotten to give it back to her last night." Tori said.

"How did things go on you guys's date last night?" Andre asked shyly.

"Pretty good, I guess. We went to a dance club; Loaded, I think it was called." Tori answered.

"Loaded? I've never heard of that place. I don't think, Jade ever took me to a club. How come you were out with Jade? I thought you were on a date with Andre." Beck said, shutting off the engine.

"Well, we were but Jade kept interrupting us. And she wouldn't leave us alone until Tori agreed to go on a date with her." Andre explained.

"Huh." Beck said, his tongue poking the inside of his cheek. He started the truck. The rest of the drive to the party was silent. When the gang stepped into the large house, it was crowded. Dancing bodies surrounded a variety of rooms. Loud pop music blared throughout the large house. The smell of alcohol and pot filled the air.

"Ahh, Northridge parties are the best!" Rex said.

"Really, Robbie? Really? You brought Rex." Andre demanded.

"You know how much he loves Northridge girls!" Robbie defended himself.

"But he's a-"

"Robbie! Why don't you take Rex and go talk to those girls over there." Tori suggested, gesturing to a couple of girls who were dancing on each other in a corner. Robbie nodded, then went over to talk to the girls.

"They have cupcakes!" Cat squealed in delight as she pointed to various snacks that were presented on a long table.

"C'mon, Tori! Lets go get some!" Cat said tugging on Tori's hand like a small child. Tori shot Andre an apologetic look.

"I'll be right back!" She called over the loud music, once she was gone Andre's shoulders slumped. Beck moved from side to side; not really dancing, but moving to the beat.

"What do you think Jade was doing with Tori last night?" Beck shouted so Andre could hear him. Andre took on a look of disdain, and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Jade came in and ruined mine and Tori's date, and then made Tori go on date with her." Andre answered; irritation heavy in his tone.

"But she had fun on that date, and I'm willing to bet that she had more fun on the date with me than with you." A voice yelled from behind him. Andre jumped out of his skin and whip around only to come face to face with Jade.

"Jade." He spat.

"Harris." Jade hissed.

"What're you doing here?! I thought you said you didn't want to come." Andre demanded.

"And what? Let you have Vega all to yourself," Jade paused; chuckling lightly.

"I don't think so." Jade continued. Andre glared at her.

"Is this how we're going to do things now? I start having a good time with Tori, then you show up and ruin everything." Andre demanded.

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'ruining things' more like spicing things up." Jade said; chuckling.

"This isn't funny! I'm being serious, Jade! Stop getting in the way, don't you want Tori to be happy?" Andre yelled.

"Of course!" Jade yelled back at him.

"Well, what if I can make her happy?" Andre asked his voice coming to a lower level.

"I disagree." Jade said simply. Andre glared at the stubborn goth.

"How about we let her choose." Andre stated. Jade glared at him.

"Well, get ready to lose." Jade said confidently after a moment of the two glaring at each other.

"Hey, I'm back!" Tori said excitedly jumping on Andre's back. Both Andre and Jade's moods immediately brightened.

"Hey, chica!" Andre greeted her enthusiastically. She gently climbed off of his back and stood next to the dark skinned teen.

"Vega!" Jade said; smiling hugely. Tori took her eyes off of Andre and looked to Jade.

"Jade! I thought you weren't coming." Tori said laughing nervously. Jade simply smiled at the half Latina.

"It would have been more enjoyable." Andre muttered, under his breath.

"I couldn't pass up an opportunity to crash a good party, now could I?" Jade said ignoring Andre's remark. Tori just shrugged, with a nervous smile on her face. She felt a little awkward having both of the people she was falling for in the same room.

"Do you wanna dance?" Andre asked Tori, with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah! Lets go!" Tori said, clearing her throat and locking arms with Andre. Only to have Jade hold her wrist in a gentle grip.

"Okay, but you owe me a dance later." Jade said, a small smile resting on her face. Tori flashed her a quick smile before disappearing with Andre in the crowd of people. Jade heaved a heavy sigh, as she watched them go.

'He makes her so happy, happier than I could ever make her...maybe I should just give Vega up and let Dread Head have her...Ha! Fat chance, Hell will have to freeze over before I give up anything that's mine!' Jade thought with determination on her face. The beat to a very familiar song, started to play out. Tori shrieked gleefully.

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Tori shouted to Andre. He just chuckled and shook his head as he began to dance with the half Latina.

You, you walked into the room

On a Friday afternoon

That's when I saw you for the first time

And I was paralyzed

"I never would have pegged you for the Big Time Rush type of girl." Andre said. Tori laughed.

"What?! Are you kidding? I love them, James is so cute!" Tori said jokingly. Andre laughed. They danced together for five more songs before Tori felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Jade with a confident smirk on her face.

"Mind if I cut in?" Jade asked in her usual sultry tone. Andre shook his head.

"Yes, I mind very much." He said defiantly as he tightened his hold on Tori's waist. Jade glowered at him.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna do it anyway." Jade said squeezing in between the two. Andre glared at her before huffing and walking away; leaving the two girls alone to dance.

"Jade..." Tori said in a warning tone.

"What? He started it, he should know better than to mouth off to me." Jade said, shrugging as she slipped her arms around Tori's waist and pulled the half Latina closer to her.

"Uh Jade, it's a fast song." Tori said confused.

"I know, I just wanted to hold you." Jade said putting her head on Tori's shoulder. Tori allowed a warm smile to spread across her face.

"That was so sweet." Tori whispered.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone. It could ruin my reputation if people found out that I was capable of emotion." Jade joked. Tori chuckled lightly. Jade sighed contently as she inhaled Tori's scent.

"Why do you always smell like peaches?" Jade asked randomly.

"Because that's my shampoo, conditioner, and body wash scent." Tori answered nonchalantly.

"...I like it." Jade said simply. Tori's smile widened.

"You're being really nice today. What gives?" Tori asked, jokingly. Jade laughed.

"I'm only being nice because I..." Jade stopped herself mid-sentence.

"I'll be right back, I'm kinda thirsty..." Jade said; excusing herself. She lifted her head off of Tori's shoulder, and untangled herself from Tori's arms. Jade walked away from the half Latina. She made her way to kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets for some hard liquor. She was unsuccessful in her search. Andre walked into the kitchen, Jade merely glanced at him before continuing her search. She let out a frustrated breath, when she discovered the rest of the cabinets were liquor free. She turned around to go back to Tori, but was blocked by Andre. She raised a pierced eyebrow at him.

"You had your chance with Tori and blew it. Now it's my turn, so this is the last time I'm going to say this. Back. Off." Andre warned. Jade sneered at him.

"I'm not going anywhere. I...I love her and I think she at least has feelings for me too. If you tell her I said that I swear I'll kill you." Jade hissed. Andre snorted.

"Really? You honestly think that she has feelings for you? What? Just because she went on a date with you last night she all of a sudden has feelings for you? If she 'has feelings for you' explain to me why she's here with me and not you. She doesn't want you, she just feels sorry for you." Andre said with a smug grin. Jade stared at the ground his words sinking in.

"She's the only person who challenges me. The only person who forgives me when I mess up. The only person who stays." Jade whispered quietly. Andre shook his head; contemplating his next words carefully.

'I don't care if its mean, I don't care if its a lie. I don't care if I emotionally scar her for life. She had her turn, I just want to love Tori.'

"She feels sorry that your mom walked out on you and your dad. You mean nothing to her, she loves me. I'm her best friend, you were just a brief fling she had." Andre says; the guilt and regret almost make him take back what he said. Almost. Jade stared at him with a bored expression. She was fighting so hard to keep control, to deny everything. Jade took in a deep breath before turning on her heel and walking away. She ran right into Tori as she did so. Jade looked at Tori Jade's eyes brimming with tears, realization hitting her.

'I have no chance with her! She wants Andre. What am i doing?She's just going to lead me on until she decides that she has no use for me.' Jade thought, She gritted her teeth and shook her head.

"Jade? What were you saying earlier?" Tori asked urging the goth to continue. Jade's face hardened as she glared at the tanned skinned girl.

"I think you're hearing things, Vega." Jade answered her tone laced with venom. Tori's face contorted as she was taken aback by Jade's sudden change in behavior. The half Latina tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Stop! Just stop, looking at me like that! Stop pretending like I actually have a chance with you!" Jade yelled at her, pushing the poor confused girl off of her.

"Where is this coming from?! You were just fine a minute ago!" Tori yelled back.

"I'm not a fucking puppet, Vega! You can't just fuck with my emotions and just thinking everything will be all puppies and rainbows and shit!" Jade snapped.

"What are you talking about, Jade? I'm not 'fucking with your emotions' I think you've forgotten that I didn't want anything to do with you in the first place!" Tori yelled, regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth. The look of hurt that appeared on Jade's face was emotionally painful to the half Latina.

"Jade, I...I didn't...mean it ...like that..." Tori stammered her eyebrows furrowing, as she searched Jade's eyes desperately for forgiveness. Jade just shook her head and stormed off away from Tori. Tori tried to keep up with the goth bumping into a certain Latina as she passed; spilling beer all over the girl's top.

"Hey, watch where your going! Perra estúpida..." The girl muttered. Tori backtracked to the girl, who greeted her with a stone cold glare.

"I'm so sorry! Here let me help you dry off." Tori offered, trying to rub the beer off of the girl's shirt.

"I don't need your help! Ok, I'm from Lima Heights, I was raised on insults! I don't need help from preppy, perfect, little bitches like you." The girl snapped.

"W-Was that supposed to be relevant?" Tori stammered as she backed away from the hostile girl.

"Santana, look, they have unicorn horns in the bathrooms!" A blonde exclaimed excitedly as came running up to the two Latinas with a plunger on her head. Tori looked at the blonde with a disgusted and confused expression. Santana sighed.

"Brit, don't touch that it's gross." Santana said to Brittany in a soft tone. Brittany faltered slightly, before setting the plunger down.

"And you!" Santana said turning on Tori.

"Stay away from me!" Santana warned before storming off with Brittany close behind. Tori groaned loudly as she started to search the crowded room for Andre, because knowing Jade she was still mad. She finally spotted him by the stereo system with a bag if chips.

"Hey, can we go? I'm kind of tired." Tori suggested.

"What? But we just got here." Andre protested. Tori frowned.

"Well, I guess we could stay. I'm gonna need some alcohol though." Tori joked. Andre chuckled then quickly pecked Tori's lips. Tori giggled.

"You taste like potato chips!" Tori said.

"Is that a goo-"

"Hey...Hey! Everybody shut up!" Jade shouted into a microphone. Her voice echoed throughout the room. The music stopped and everyone quieted down.

"I have a song I'd like to sing-"

"This isn't Karaoke Dokie." The D.J. Interrupted.

"DON'T interrupt me!" Jade shouted. The D.J. gulped and shrunk back into his booth.

"As I was saying I have a song that I'm going to sing and I'd like to dedicate it to Tori Vega." Jade said into the mic.

"Oh man..." Tori said with a sigh.

"I'm gonna go get you something to drink..." Andre said awkwardly before leaving Tori to fend for herself. A slow and steady beat started to play through the stereo system after Jade told the D.J. The song she wanted to sing.

"I don't mind it, I don't mind at all. It's like you're the swing set and I'm the kid that falls. It's like the way we fight, the times I've cried, we come to blows. And every night the passion's there so it's gotta be right, right?" Jade sang her voice soft. She looked into Tori's eyes.

"No I don't believe you! When you say 'don't come around here no more' I won't remind you, you said we wouldn't be apart. No, I don't believe you! When you say you don't need me anymore. So don't pretend to not love me at all!" Jade sang louder her voice carrying throughout the room. She received a lot of loud cheers and whistles from the room.

"I don't mind it, I still don't mind at all. It's like one of those bad dreams when you can't wake up. Looks like you've given up, you've had enough. But I want more, no, I won't stop. 'Cause I know you'll come around, right?" Jade sang; stepping off of the 'stage' and making her way towards Tori. Tori gulped loudly, as she stared at the approaching girl.

"No, I don't believe you! When you say 'don't come around here no more' I won't remind you, you said we wouldn't be apart! No, I don't believe you! When you say you don't need me anymore. So don't pretend to not love me at all!" Jade sang as she stood in front of Tori.

"Don't just stand there and watch me fall! 'Cause I, 'cause I still don't mind it all..." Jade sang as she stroked Tori's cheek.

"It's like the way we fight, the times I've cried. We come to blows and every night, the passion's there so it's got to be right, right?" Jade sang the last verse and looked at Tori, before sliding her hand to the back of Tori's neck.

"I don't care, if you're just using me. Just please don't leave." Jade begged. Tori shook her head as she stared at the goth in disbelief.

"I'm not using you. I won't leave, I promise. But I do still want Andre, Jade." Tori said.

"I don't care as long as you want me too." Jade whispered. She pulled Tori closer to her and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"What the hell?!" Andre yelled as he broke the two girls apart.

"I have had it, up to here with you!" Andre screamed at Jade. Jade scowled at the dark skinned boy.

"We were in the middle of something, thank you very much." Jade said with venom.

"She's dating me! Not you!" Andre yelled.

"She wants me too!" Jade argued.

"Both of you, knock it off!" Tori yelled. Andre and Jade stopped glaring at each other, and looked at Tori.

"I just need time to think." Tori whimpered.

"Tori..." Andre sighed. Tori shook her head and turned away from both of them. She then proceeded to find the exit.

* * *

I really didn't mean to make Andre sound like such a dick in this chapter. I promise there will be more Tandre. So whose team are you guys on? Team Andre or Team Jade? Let me know! Who Tori ends up with depends on who the readers like more so vote! I'll see ya next time. Byeeeee


	4. Decisions

**Team Jade is in the lead with 23 to 12! Team André, ya'll better do some serious catching up if you plan to beat Team Jade. XD hope all of you enjoy this chapter. Sorry this so short by the way**

* * *

Jade scowled at André as Tori fled the house.  
"This is all your fault." She hissed. André looked at her in surprise.  
"My fault?" He said as his brow furrowed.  
"Yes, your fault!" Jade said shoving the boy. André glared at her.  
"How about instead of blaming me, you take responsibility for your actions as well. It's both of our faults we spent pretty much the whole time fighting over her, we didn't pay any attention to her." André said as he plopped down a nearby couch. Jade scoffed.  
"Speak for yourself, she was actually enjoying her time with me." Jade said as she leaned up against a wall. The room the two were in was now void of all teenagers. The other party goers were getting tired of the two bickering over the Latina girl.  
"Jade, have you ever stopped to think about how this is affecting Tori? This all started out with me wanting to try my hand at dating my best friend who I have feelings for. But you had to go and stick your scissors in places they don't belong. Tori was so excited when I asked her out, her eyes sparkled and her grin reached her eyes. But then you just had to go and have a temper tantrum when she showed interest in someone other than you." André said as he fixed his glare on the raven haired girl across from him.  
"Because Vega is mine." Jade growled.  
"No she isn't, not anymore. You had your chance-"  
"Stop saying that!" Jade screamed suddenly; angry tears forming in her eyes.  
"I never had my chance! All we did was have sex!" Jade yelled as she grabbed an expensive looking vase and threw it against the wall where it smashed into several pieces. Jade was breathing heavily, pacing, and growling like a caged and agitated lion.  
"Girl, you are all kinds of janked up." André said as he watched the girl. Jade glared at him.  
"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. You didn't deserve that. I just...I want Tori to like me, the way she likes you." André said softly as he stared out the window. Jade stopped pacing and looked at the boy with a puzzled expression. Jade sighed.  
"She does like you. I can tell by the way she looks at you-"  
"But she looks at you the same way." André protested. Jade shrugged.  
"Then she likes both of us. You can't really control who you're attracted to. We should at least make this easier for her." Jade said.  
"What are you suggesting, Jade?" André asked his eyes narrowing at the dark haired goth.  
"That we...compromise. She could date both of us. We would just have to...share her...equally." Jade said through gritted teeth. Her eye was twitching every now and then as she explained her proposal. André stared at her with an appalled expression.  
"You want to share Tori? Are you even capable of that kind of action?" André joked.  
"Watch it, Harris. I have scissors in my left boot. And I'm only suggesting it to make it easier for her. So she won't have to go through all the stress of us pushing her to make a decision." Jade said as she glared up at the ceiling.  
"Wow. That's really mature of you, Jade. So, how is this going to work?" André asked. Jade thought about this for a moment.  
"First, Tori has to be okay with this. We will give her the weekend so she can calm down." Jade said as she sat on the arm of the couch that André was on. André nodded in agreement.  
"Second, we need ground rules. Rule number 1: this isn't some weird ménage a trois thing. In fact we don't even have to interact with each other." Jade explained. André nodded again.  
"Rule number two: No interfering or interrupting someone else's date." André said pointedly glaring at Jade. Her jaw locked but she nodded in agreement seeing as it would benefit her as well.  
"Fine. What else?" Jade demanded.  
"Uh, what if she wants to...y'know...get busy..." André said awkwardly. Anger flashed in Jade's blue-green eyes.  
"Neither of us is allowed to go past just making out. I don't care how much she wants to. You. Will. Not. Touch. Her. Am I clear?" Jade growled as she got in André's face. The dark skinned boy gulped.  
"Crystal. But you can't do that either." André told her. Jade glared at him.  
"I know how to control myself, for all I know your sex drive could be endless." Jade snapped as she backed away from the boy. André just shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
"And PDA?" André asked. Jade locked her jaw.  
"We both should be able to kiss her in public without a problem." Jade said as she glared at the ground. Andre nodded.  
"What about the deadline?" André asked.  
"Deadline?" Jade questioned, confused. André looked at the goth exasperatedly.  
"The deadline. Y'know the date where something should end." André explained slowly. Jade glared at him.  
"Yeah, I know what a deadline is I'm not retarded. I'm saying a deadline for what?" Jade demanded.  
"For when Tori has to absolutely decide which one of us she wants." André explains. Jade thought about this then shrugged.  
"She'll decide when she's ready. It could be a month from now, five months, hell we could be old and gray by the time she chooses. All I care about is Tori." Jade with determination. André nodded with understanding.  
"So we have an agreement then?" André questioned, reaching his had out to shake it with Jade's. Jade hesitated; although it was her idea she didn't completely want to share Tori. Jade slowly shook André's hand, confirming their deal. Jade was leaving the room when André called out to her.  
"Jade, wait! What happens if we beak a rule?" He asked. Jade side glanced him.  
"Then the agreement is off and we go back to square one." She answered. André nodded. The two joined Cat, Robbie, and Beck and partied the rest of the night away.  
Monday morning saw Tori barely able to stay awake in Sikowitz's class. Jade sat on one side of Tori while André sat on the other. Tori narrowed her eyes, as she kept stealing suspicious glances at the two now 'enemies'. Jade leaned over and got Tori's attention.  
"Vega. Dread head, and I have come up with a plan." Jade whispers to the Latina as Sikowitz teaches a lesson in the background. Tori raised an eyebrow and glanced at André. He had a grin on his face and was nodding excitedly.  
"What kind of plan?" Tori asked quizzically. Jade smiled at her.  
"We worked out a way that we both win. We're going to share you! No fighting this time we promise. I was thinking we could like set certain dates for both of us to-"  
"I'm not some toy that you guys can just pass back and forth between each other! Jesus, what the hell is wrong with you two?!" Tori hissed infuriated as she got up from her seat. André and Jade looked at each other with bemused expressions.  
"You're mad?" André asked confused as to why the Latina girl would be angry. Tori just shook her head and stormed out just as the bell sounded. André looked at Jade with an angry expression. Jade laughed nervously.  
"There's just no pleasing that girl." She said with a shrug then walked out of the classroom.  
"What is up with you kids and your love drama? Be free and live while you can!" Sikowitz said to Sinjin.  
"Twenty says André is gonna end up with Tori." Sinjin replied. Sikowitz laughed.  
"You are on, my friend! You doubt Jade's determination!" Sikowitz said shaking hands with the strange boy.  
"Hey! Do ya'll mind? I'm still in the room!" André complained as he glared at the betting boy and man. André shook his head then went to his next class.  
At lunch Tori seemed a lot calmer. She had been giving André and Jade's plan some thought, and it didn't seem all that bad. When Jade, André, and the rest of the gang sat down Tori finally spoke up.  
"Okay, I'll do it. I'll date both of you." She agreed. Huge grins spread across Jade and André's faces. Robbie, Beck, and Cat all looked at each other confused.  
"But, I have some rules of my own." Tori said in a serious tone.  
"Yeah, of course." Jade said.  
"Anything you want." André agreed.  
"You can't fight over me. And you can't just set dates when one of you wants me. I'm not a toy. God, this is so slutty..." Tori said with an exasperated sigh.  
"Relax, this way we'll all win. And you don't have to choose until you're ready." André said as he put his arm around her slender shoulders. Tori shook her head.  
"No, I don't want to lead both of you on. I choose...at Prom." Tori said with determination.  
"That's in two months." Jade interjected.  
"I figured it'll give me enough time to make a decision." Tori said with a shrug. Jade and André nodded.  
"So, we're really doing this then?" Tori asked with quiet chuckle. Jade smiled, grabbed Tori's hand in hers, and placed a soft kiss on it. André laughed and shrugged.  
"Y.O.L.O!" He joked then kissed Tori's cheek. Jade glared at the dark skinned boy.  
"Never say that, unless you're talking about Suicide Silence's song." Jade said then rolled her eyes. Tori sighed.  
'This is so crazy.' She thought.


End file.
